The present invention relates to catheter, tube, electrosurgical knife and suction device holders for surgery.
During surgical procedures, an anesthesiologist draws away mucus, saliva and other body fluids such as blood by suction from the patient's mouth and nose. The apparatus used for the continuous or intermittent suctioning operation comprises a catheter capable of withstanding vacuum for drawing viscous liquid through about 2 or more feet of such catheter or tubing to a catch bottle, a Yankauer tip or handle adapted for suctioning or similar rigid or semi-rigid device attached to the free end of the suction tubing, and a vacuum pump drawing liquid into the catch bottle. The anesthesiologist and/or OR personnel are assigned to do more than hold the catheter and suction tip an appropriate location, so that the catheter and suction tip are often merely laid alongside the patient on the OR table. Often, the suction tip and catheter fall to the floor and are unacceptably contaminated and must be replaced immediately, causing unnecessary rummaging about for a new catheter and suction tip.
In addition, a surgical procedure may require that the Yankauer tip or handle and associated suction tubing or electrosurgical knife and electrical cord be maintained in the sterile field. The suction tubing or electrical cord are sometimes merely secured under the O.R. mattress by pressure of the patient on the mattress, increasing the likelihood of contamination and cross-infection.